Another Mellark
by GirlOnFire99
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are married with a baby girl on the way. What will their life be like with a daughter? What if Gale still loves Katniss? Will he interfere with their daughter and try desperately to win Katniss back? Sequel to Memory Hijacked!
1. 3 years later

**Author's Note: **

**Hi! Okay, so this is my second fanfiction story and I am so excited. This story, "Another Mellark" is a sequel to my other story, "Memory Hijacked" So my suggestion to you, is that I would read Memory Hijacked before reading Another Mellark. It's like reading Catching Fire before the Hunger Games! That would be really confusing! **

**Also, I would like to point out that I have TERRIBLE grammar and spelling, so I hope you don't mind!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Hunger Games_ but if I did, Prim would NOT die! And Suzanne Collins has MUCH better grammar and spelling than I do!**

* * *

Katniss' POV:

**3 YEARS LATER **

She stirs inside me and I feel a kick in my abdomen. I am 7 months pregnant. Peeta wanted her so badly and now that the war is over, there's no more hunger games, my little girl can be born into a safe world. I get scared often, feeling her stir in me, but Peeta is always at my side comforting me.

After we got married, Peeta and I moved back to district 12 to start a new life. The remaining people who survived the bombing of 12, also moved back. We live in a house near the new bakery that has been rebuilt. We have a new Hob as well but I haven't hunted in a while so I don't have a reason to go there. But when I do go, I visit Greasy Sae. Peeta works at the bakery and once tried to teach me how to cook, but I would always burn the food or do something wrong to make it inedible. So I gave up and now Peeta does most of the cooking and I help.

Gale moved with us back to 12 and lives a few houses away, right next to Delly. The two of them have gotten really close and I see then in the square sometimes. I haven't talked to Gale since we were in district 13. He has Delly and I have Peeta.

Prim and my mother live in a house not too far from the bakery. Prim still enjoys coming to the bakery to admire the cakes that Peeta designed. When district 12 was rebuilt, a hospital was added and my mother enjoys working there. And because the school has not been fully rebuilt yet, Prim helps mother at the hospital.

I look over my shoulder to see if Peeta is awake and he's still sleeping. I carefully get out of bed trying hard to not to wake him up. I tip toe to the bathroom, preparing myself for my usual morning sickness. My mother told me that this is one of the side effects of being pregnant.

When I start feeling better, I clean myself up and braid my hair in my normal braid down my back. When I walk out of the bathroom, I see Peeta lying on the bed, awake. He gets up and rushes to my side to comfort me.

"2 more months, Katniss. You can do it," He tells me. 2 more months are going to be an eternity. Before I can respond, Peeta presses his lips against mine. He lifts me up and carries me downstairs. He lays me on the couch and then walks towards the kitchen to make breakfast. I sit up and turn the TV on to watch the morning news.

A few minutes later, Peeta comes back in with a stack of pancakes and I turn off the TV. He pulls up a table and we eat breakfast.

"Okay, so what color are we painting her room?" Peeta asks. I haven't really thought about it.

"Pink." I reply. "But not like Effie's hair." I tell him.

"Like the sunset?" He questions.

"Exactly," I reply back. We finish the entire stack of pancakes and Peeta goes upstairs to take a shower. I do the dishes and push the table back where it belongs. When I finish, Peeta walks downstairs ready to go to the bakery.

I give him a good bye kiss and he starts to walk to the door but then turns around.

"If you need me, just call the bakery, okay?" He says.

"Thanks, but I will be fine!" I tell him with a smile. Peeta smirks back and walks out the door.

I decide to walk around the square, and get some fresh air. I go upstairs to put on a jacket and shoes. Then I walk outside into the chilly fall air. The lush leaves are falling from the tress, covering the path to the square but I know this road by heart.

When I get there, the square is really crowded. Then I remember that we have a small fall festival with food, music, and dancing. I stand off to the side, watching everyone dancing. Then I see Delly and Gale laughing, dancing, and kissing. I wonder if there are engaged. But when my eyes glance over to Delly's finger, I don't see a ring.

I find Greasy Sae selling some of her items that she made herself and we talk for the longest time. When I check the time, it is past noon. I plan to go back home, eat lunch, then visit Peeta at the bakery. He loves that.

I start to walk back home, through the maze of people when I feel a sense that someone is following me. I look back, only to see the continuous smiles of people who are dancing, and enjoying the festival. I continue to squeeze through the crowd of people but before I can make it out, I hear someone call my name.

"Katniss," and then I feel a hard hand on my shoulder. I whip me head around to see Gale.

"Ga- Gale?" I stutter. He takes his hand off my shoulder and looks down at my round stomach. Then he looks directly into my eyes.

"Katniss, I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in a while- wait, is Peeta here?" He asks in midsentence. I shake my head and Gale lets out a sigh of relief.

"I missed you Catnip," He says as he pulls me into a hug. The truth is, I missed him too. I'm positive that he loves Delly and moved on with me. Peeta still doesn't like him but Gale is my friend.

"I missed you too," I tell him.

"Congratulations!" He exclaims, with a smile, pointing to my stomach.

"Thank you." I reply.

"Is it a girl or boy?" He asks.

"It's a girl and she will be born in 2 months." I state with a smile. Overall, I am pretty excited to have a daughter, but there's always a though in my head that makes me nervous. What if something happens to her? What if she's not safe? But Peeta helps me push those thoughts out of my head.

"How exciting! Well, I have to get back to Delly. Nice talking to you again, Catnip." Gale says and walks back into the crowd.

I take my time getting home, even though I am really hungry. When I walk through the door, I hang up my jacket and take off my shoes. I make myself a sandwich and sit down at the table and eat. I think about being a parent and what responsibilities I will be in charge of. But the one thought that kills me is that I am responsible for her. If anything goes wrong, it's my entire fault. My eyes start to water and with that thought still in my mind, I rush over the bakery. I need Peeta's gental arms around me.

When I walk in, no one is at the front counter but when the bell goes off, Peeta walks through the kitchen doors. He starts to smile but when he sees the tears in my eyes, he runs over to me. His arms wrap around me and I let all my tears flow.

"What's wrong Katniss?" He asks.

"What if- What if something bad happens to her? What if she's unsafe? What if-" I am cut off my Peeta's lips on mine.

"Everything will be fine." He tells me. "I won't let anything happen to her, I promise." I lift my head off of his shoulder and I force a smile.

"Okay."

I kiss Peeta one more time before he starts to lead me into the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" I ask, even though I know we are going to the kitchen. Peeta smiles and says,

"Come on, I'm going to teach you to cook, again."

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Please review! And I will post the next chapter soon!**


	2. Playing with flour

**Hi! So here is chapter 2 and it is more of a 'romantic' chapter. I just had to do a chapter on the relationship between Katniss and Peeta but I promise you that this story will get intresting! **

* * *

Peeta's POV:

"Come on, I'm going to teach you to cook, again." I say with a smile. I try to do everything possible to get her mind off the 'what ifs'. I will love my daughter as much as I love Katniss and I will never let anything happen to the two of them. I promise.

I tried teaching her the basics of cooking but as much as I love her, she cannot bake and she knows that. Yet she doesn't push me away when I try to teach her again. That's one thing I love about her.

I drag Katniss into the kitchen with me and I think about throwing her an apron, like the one I'm wearing but I don't think that it will fit her. Instead, I sit her on the stool while I go into the supply closet to get the ingredients. I grab the flower, sugar, eggs, and everything we need. When I walk back to Katniss, she is still sitting on the stool I left her on.

"What are we making today?" She asks suspiciously.

"We are making a cake!" I tell her excitingly. Personally, making cakes are my favorite thing to do and I love decorating them. She smiles and laughs.

"_Attempt _to make a cake," she corrects me. I lay out the ingredients on the counter and get a large bowl. Then Katniss gets off the stole and walks over to the counter.

"First, we pour the flour," I tell her as I give her a measuring cup. She takes the bag of flour and starts to pour it into the cup but she drops the bag and flour goes everywhere. I look down at the flour that covers me from head to toe and then I look at Katniss who is also covered in flour. We just stare at each other for a while, in disbelief, not knowing what to say.

I bend down and scoop some flour into my hands and then I stand up and inch my way towards Katniss. When I am only a few inches from her, I throw the flour at her. I laugh as she stands there like a statue looking down on the flour that I have just thrown on her.

"Peeta!" She squeals as she gathers flour into her hands. I know what's coming but before I can react, she throws the flour at my face. I wipe my eyes, clearing them from flour, and I see Katniss laughing about her victory. _Is that how you want to play?_ I think. _Well sweetheart, bring it on._

We both lunge at the nearest pile of flour and start throwing it at each other. It's so glad to see the smile on Katniss's face. I do everything possible to get her mind off the baby. Even if it means a 'food' or should I say 'flour' fight.

Finally, I end the flour fight by taking Katniss in my arms. She stops laughing and rests her head on my shoulder. I hold her for a while, taking in the moment. It's times like these when I realize how much I really love Katniss.

"I love you, Katniss," I say, even though I know that she already knows that.

"I love you too, Peeta," She replies back as she lifts up her head off my shoulders. Then her lips press against mine and kiss her back. We break apart and I place my hand gently on her stomach that holds our baby girl. Suddenly I feel a kick and I look up at Katniss. She smiling and I smile back. We kiss one more time before we start to clean up.

Katniss takes the broom while I wipe everything down. This takes a while since there is flour _everywhere!_ When we are finally done, it is really late so I put the ingredient back. I guess we can make a cake next time. We put our coats on and then walk out of the bakery.

When we pass the square where the festival is, I see Gale and Delly strolling out of the crowd. They are looking happy together and… in love. I steer Katniss away from them, making sure she doesn't see Gale. He looks really happy with Delly and it looks like he loves her, so I'm sure that he's over Katniss. But I don't want him to see Katniss and me.

When we get home, Katniss jumps into the shower and I start to make dinner. I have it in the oven when Katniss comes down stairs.

"Okay, so dinner is in the oven and in 10 minutes, I need you to take it out." I tell her. She may not be able to bake but I know she can take something out of the oven. I go upstairs to take a quick shower. I don't want Katniss to eat dinner alone. I dress in a t-shirt and pants and then go downstairs to eat dinner.

Katniss has set the table and has candles lit. Dinner is in the middle of the table, steaming and smelling delicious. During dinner, we talk about the baby and her room, and things we need for her like clothes.

"I have the day off tomorrow so I can go buy some paint and we can go shopping for her furniture." I say and she nods in agreement.

"That sounds great, and then can we visit Prim and my mother?" She asks. I love visiting Prim. She adores me and I love her like a sister. And it hits me that I haven't seen her in a while.

"Of course! Maybe Prim would like to help us choose her furniture." I reply.

"Oh, I know she would love that!" She answers.

We finish dinner and Katniss offers to clean up but she already set the table and is looking a little unstable and tired. I tell her to go to bed and I will meet her there in a few minutes. And without argument, she marches upstairs.

I wash the dishes and safe the food into containers for leftovers. Then I head upstairs to meet Katniss in our bed. I walk in and already, she looks like she's sleeping. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. Then she opens her eyes and I jump into bed. My arms wrap around Katniss and I pull her into me.

She gives me a good-night kiss and then blacks out.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you liked it! Please review! So I am planing to have the next chapter be a '2 months later' that way I can get to the birth of their baby in.. hmmm... hopefully chapter 4. **

**IF you have any idea on what to name Katniss and Peeta's baby girl, PLEASE tell me! PM me, or review. I was thinking about it having to do with plants because you know, Primrose, Rue, Katniss, they are all plant/flower names. So if you have any ideas, please share! Thanks!**

**~GirlOnFire99 **


	3. It's time

**Hi! I am really sorry I haven't updated in a while! This chapter took me forever to write! It was so hard! But I fianlly finished it and I like how it turned out. Enjoy!**

* * *

**About 2 Months Later**

Katniss's POV:

She is due next week now. The doctors told us that she should be born on Friday. I am scared, just like any other new mother would be. I have been having nightmares about almost everything that can go wrong with a new daughter. Peeta tells me that they are not going to happen and that she is safe and I know he is right, but I can't help myself but think the unthinkable.

Gale and I have become close friends again. Some days, when Peeta's at the bakery, I go down to the square where I meet Gale and Delly for lunch. But most of the time, I meet Peeta at the bakery for lunch. Gale and I talk about everything we used to talk about when we were hunting. Peeta knows that I talk to Gale and that we are friends again. He seems okay with it but I know that Peeta will never talk to Gale again.

I feel her kick in my stomach. She always likes to remind me that she is in there, even though I can never forget that. Peeta and I have been thinking about what to name her. Camellia? Aria? Ember? Laurel? We just can't seem to pick one. Prim has helped us narrow our choices down. Peeta likes Dahlia but I don't know what to choose.

I look at the empty chair across from me. Peeta should be home by now from the bakery. Why is he late?

Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. I woke up with a stomach ache and it has gotten worse through the day but it hasn't been this bad. I start to stand up, out of my chair but the pain wins over and I fall to the ground. Now I know for sure. The baby is coming.

_Peeta._ I need Peeta. I crawl to the front door and using a table nearby, I force myself onto my feet and limp out the door. The pain is almost unbearable now but I try to make myself look normal and _not _in pain. I guess I failed at my attempt because people are looking at me like I'm crazy but I continue on. I am about halfway when I see a figure in the distance. _Peeta._

"Peeta!" I yell as I try to pick up my pace. But instead, I collapse to the ground because the pain is unbearable.

"KATNISS!" He yells back then starts to run. A few seconds later, Peeta is at my side trying to calm me down from my tears. "What is it? Are you okay?" He asks. Through my tears of pain, I manage to choke out,

"It's the baby,"

Peeta's eyes widen and he scoops me into his arms. "It'll be okay, I promise." He says as he runs to the hospital with me in his arms. This must be tiring for him since I am so heavy with our baby inside me. _Soon to be out_, I think.

The pain keeps getting worse and we finally arrive at the hospital. I am sent to a room when the doctor will look at me very soon. Peeta stays by my side every minute. I am hooked up to an IV but the nurses don't give me anything yet. Then the doctor comes in and checks me out.

"Well Katniss, it looks like you're in labor," he says. Labor? I'm not supposed to have the baby until next week! "The nurses will give you and epidural, and that should ease the pain a bit."

"Can you find my mother?" I ask the doctor. And he gives me a confused face but I continue. "Nurse Everdeen?" The doctor's confused face turns into a smile.

"Sure, I will be right back with your mother." He replies and then leaves the room. I turn to Peeta and I stare into his beautiful blue eyes. I wonder if the baby will have his eyes. I guess I will find out soon.

Peeta takes my hand and plants a kiss on my forehead. Then I feel another stab of pain and I grip his hand. The epidural takes about a half hour before it starts to work but when it does, I realized that I probably have been cutting of the circulation in Peeta's hand. I lose my grip just as my mother and Prim walks in.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner, I was in the middle of something." My mother says, and Prim runs up and gently hugs me.

"How are you feeling?" asks Prim.

"Tired," I reply to her.

"That's normal. You just hang in there. It's almost over." My mother says and I nod me head. Prim tries to get my mind off the pain and she talks about funny stories that happened at the hospital.

Around 2:00 A.M., The doctor comes in to check on me. By now, it feels like the epidural has worn off but the nurses tell me that it hasn't and it is still working. The stabbing pain comes back and the doctor takes another look at me.

Then he quickly says something to the nurses and some of them rush out of the room and the others help me sit up.

"Katniss, you are fully dilated. You are about to have the baby," My doctor tells me. This is it. I will finally be able to hold her in my arms instead of in my stomach.

A nurse escorts my mother and Prim out the door. I look over into the far corner to see some nurses preparing a heating table for my baby. The pain is unbearable again and I grip Peeta's hand and he plants another kiss on my cheek.

"You can do this, sweetheart," He says. And before I can respond, the doctor starts to give me instructions.

"Okay Katniss, you know what to do," He says. We already talked about this at one of my visits at a checkup when I was 8 months pregnant. So I do exactly what I was told.

The next few minutes go by like a blur. I feel so much pain and I want to stop. I want the pain to go away.

Finally, for what seems to be hours, a wave a relief comes over my body and I feel no pain. No sound except the voices of the doctors and nurses.

Then I hear the cry of my baby girl. She is alive!

* * *

**So? What do you think? I want to thank everyone that suggested a name! I got 32 different names! Thanks so much! I would also like to thank Richinlove for helping me decide! The name will be revealed in chapter 4! And luckily for you, I am half way done writing it so I should post it really soon. **

**Also, I have exams next week so I won't be updating very often because I will be studying! I mean, can a 13 year old study for finals and write a fanfiction at the same time? lol**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Another Mellark

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 4! It is kinda short, sorry about that. And not much happens in this chapter (only at the end) but I felt like I needed this. To show how much Peeta loves his daughter. You will find out what the name is in this chapter! Thanks to all who helped me find a name! Tell me what you think about this chapter! **

* * *

Peeta's POV:

I hear the cry of our baby girl. She's alive. Katniss is a mom. I'm a dad…_I'm a dad._ This is so exciting!

The nurses bring the baby over to the heating table and they clean her off and check if she's healthy. While the other nursed clean up Katniss. I go over to see my new daughter.

"She's 7 pounds and 2 ounces and very healthy," The nurse tells me and a huge smile appears on my face. She is healthy. When she is wrapped in a blanket, the nurse places her into my arms and I get to hold my baby girl in my arms for the first time.

It feels so good to hold her. The little miracle that Katniss and I brought into the world. The little girl we have been talking about, I have been dreaming about, finally in my arms.

I walk over to Katniss and I give our little miracle to her. I can tell Katniss has the same feeling I did because she is speechless.

"Hello, I'm your mommy," She says to the baby.

I kneel down next to her. "And I'm your daddy," I say. I look at Katniss and he eyes lock on mine and we smile.

"I love you," I tell her, right before our lips meet.

"I think I have decided on a name," She tells me. I am overjoyed to hear that. We can finally stop calling it 'her' or 'baby'

"Oh yeah? What is it?" I ask. She takes a deep breath and looks at our baby and then back to me.

"Dahlia Laurel Mellark," She replies. It is the most beautiful name and it is prefect for our precious l little girl.

"I love it." I tell her. "Dahlia Laurel Mellark." Katniss and I take time to admire our Dahlia. A few minutes later, Prim and Katniss's mother quietly walk in. They don't say anything at first, just looking at the baby with smiles.

"Awww, she's so cute!" Prim exclaims.

"Congratulations, what's her name?" Her mother asks.

"Dahlia Laurel," I reply with a smile. I look back at Dahlia. She starts to open her eyes but it is too bright so she closes them instantly. Then she does a tiny yawn. She is so beautiful.

"Awww! Did you see that?" Prim exclaims. I guess she's talking about Dahlia yawning.

"That's a precious name," Katniss's mother says. Prim nods in agreement not taking her eyes off Dahlia.

"Would you like to hold her, Prim?" Katniss asks.

"Yes, I would love that!" Prim exclaims. Katniss gently lays Dahlia in her arms.

"Hi Dahlia, I'm your new Aunt Prim!" She says. Prim holds her for a few minutes and then its Katniss's mother's turn. And instead of saying 'I'm your new aunt' she said grandma instead.

Finally, it's my turn to hold my daughter. Dahlia is so quiet and sleeps so peacefully like her mother.

Suddenly, she opens her eyes a crack and I get to see her eyes for the first time. _Blue_. She has my eyes. I don't need to announce it to everyone because Dahlia's eyes a wide open and looking around.

"She has your eyes, Peeta," Katniss says. I nod my head in agreement. Then I give Dahlia back to Katniss.

It is still early in the morning so Prim and her mother go back home. The nurses all compliment on what a beautiful baby we have. And also that she is perfectly healthy. Katniss was always worrying about this. And now, I'm so glad to know that she is perfect. Even if she wasn't as health, she would always be perfect to me. I always wanted children. And now, I have one with Katniss. I couldn't be any happier right now!

I change Dahlia's dipper before heading down to the cafeteria to get some food for Katniss and me.

Once we finish eating, I run back home to gather some things we need, and to make the announcement to all of our friends and family about our new born daughter.

I grab the bag that has been packed for days. The one we were supposed to take when going to the hospital. I take a quick shower and throw on a new shirt and pants. Then I head back to the hospital. I have a sudden urge to hold my Dahlia. _Dahlia. _ I love that name. It's perfect and it's what I wanted to name her! The sun is just rising over district 12 by the time I arrive at the hospital.

I sign in with at the front desk and I ride the elevator to floor where Katniss is at. I walk down the hall to room 635 and I open the door.

The first thing I see is Dahlia but Katniss isn't holding her.

It's Gale.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short! I tried to make it longer but I just felt like ending it here! I will try to update soon! Review and **_**then**_** I will post the next chapter! Thanks to all who continue reading this story! **

**I would like to personally thank A. For suggesting the name 'Dahlia'! Thanks! **

**~GirlOnFire**


	5. A New Routine

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! Remember me? hahaha yeah, sorry I haven't posted a chapter in 2 weeks! It is the first day of summer and I wrote this chapter, on my bed, in my PJs! lol But I didn't have tiem to write because I was too busy studying for exams. But all that payed off because I did very welll on all of them! (especial math!) SOOOO I am so excited to post chapter 5!**

**OH! And those of you who realized, in this story, there are no plot complications YET but I have something planned and that's why the next chapter will be 'Few years later' so that I can get to the main problem and if you guys stick with me, I promise the plot complications will be UNPREDICTABLE! (eveil grin) hahaha but the story will get a lot better, I just need to really show the setting and relationships! BUT I promise you that this story will be SOOO much better! **

**Thanks and enjoy chapter 5!**

**~GirlOnFire99**

* * *

Katniss's POV:

Peeta leaves to go to our house to pick up the things we need and to make the birth announcement of our baby girl, Dahlia Laurel Mellark. This leaves me some alone time with Dahlia, besides the nurses, to just look at all her features. She has Peeta's eyes, not my gray, Seam eyes. I was hoping she would get his eyes instead of mine. Dahlia's small head is covered in brown whips of hair. She has my hair and Peeta's eyes and she is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. I know _every_ mother says that about their new born child but I really mean it. She is beautiful.

I hear the door crack open but my eyes are glued on to Dahlia. I expect it to be Peeta but he couldn't have run home and back this fast. I look up to see Gale standing in front of me with a smile on his face.

"Hey Catnip, congrats!" He say enthusiastic, I smile in return, not wanting to make a sound that might wake up Dahlia. Then his eyes travel to my arms where I hold Dahlia. He walks over to the side of the bed and kneels down.

"She's gorgeous, just like you," He whispers carefully not to wake her up. "What's her name?" He asks

"Dahlia Laurel," I answer back. Gale has been really supportive lately and we have become best friends again. I know he doesn't love me anymore because he told me that he is going to propose to Delly soon. I don't worry about Gale being a threat and I hope Peeta is okay with Gale being back in my life. I don't want him to be in any discomfort.

"May I hold her?" Gale asks

"Sure," I reply. I gently place Dahlia in Gale's arms and he sits in the chair next to the bed where Peeta was sitting. He cradles her in his arms and gives her a soft kiss on her forehead making her open her eyes a peak.

Just then Peeta walks through the door and notices Gale holding Dahlia. I instantly know, by the look on Peeta's face that he is feeling discomfort.

"Hello, Gale," Peeta says awkwardly. Gale gets up and places Dahlia back in my arms and looks up at Peeta.

"Hello, Peeta," He says in reply. I have to break the awkwardness.

"Peeta! You're back! Gale just dropped by to congratulate us!" I tell him. He nods and places the packed bag in the corner of the room and walks to the other side of the bed, facing Gale.

"Well, I better get back to Delly," Gale says as he walks to the door.

"Bye Katniss," He says to me and looks at Peeta. "Nice seeing you," He says to Peeta.

"Nice seeing you too," Peeta replies and then Gale walks out the door. When the door slams shut, Peeta bends over and kisses me on the forehead.

"He was just visiting," I tell him. "We are friends and he doesn't love me, he loves Delly." I reinsure Peeta.

"I know, I still don't trust him though," He says and I respect that. If some girl kissed my husband, I wound never trust her again, no matter what. We drop the subject and I give Dahlia to Peeta.

I am told to stay in the hospital for about 2 days after the birth of Dahlia and then I'm aloud to come home. Finally, we get to go home in time for dinner. We get a lot of compliments and congrats on the way home and I am very relieved to walk in the house. Peeta drops the packed bag at the steps and we walk up the stairs together, with Dahlia in my arms, too her newly painted room. Peeta changes her into new clothes and then lays her in her crib that Prim helped pick out.

We turn out the lights and go downstairs to eat some dinner. Peeta bakes our dinner and I prepare a bottle for Dahlia for when we need to wake her up to feed her.

During dinner, Dahlia wakes up and Peeta and I got and take turns feeding her the bottle. Finally, she goes back to seep and Peeta and I go back downstairs to our now cold, dinner.

When we are done, we are both exhausted so we head upstairs, get changed, and crash onto the bed. We get into our usual positions with Peeta's arm around me. And immediately, I fall asleep.

It is a long night because Dahlia needs to be fed and she keeps waking up so finally, Peeta drags the crib into our room while she lies in my arms drinking a bottle. We take turns feeding her and rocking her back to sleep and finally, it is morning and between the two of us, we have gotten about a total of 1 hour of sleep.

The morning is the same routine, since we have not gotten a lot of sleep, we continue sleeping. One time, both of us got a full hour before Dahlia starts to wake up, hungry. So this is what it's like to be a parent. Tiring. I love Dahlia so much, I don't really complain about it.

When I lie back down, I hear a cry from the crib. I close my eyes and I feel Peeta's lips press against mine. When we finally break apart, I notice the tired circles around Peeta's eyes.

"We can do this; the doctor said this will only last about 4 months. We'll get a routine going, I promise." He says, trying to ensure me then he kisses me on my forehead.

"I hope," I reply before getting up to feed Dahlia.

And we do, we figure out a routine to take care of Dahlia, have time to eat and sleep for ourselves. The next four months are almost as long as the 9 months were being pregnant! But finally, Dahlia has a normal eating and napping time and Peeta starts to work back at the bakery.

Things are finally starting to get back to normal around her with a new daughter.

* * *

**SOOOO... How did you like it? Sice I haven't updated in 2 weeks, I'm going to try to make it up to you guys by posting chapter 6 either tonight or tomorrow! Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews I get the faster I write and they also make me REALLY happy! Thanks!**


	6. A Note From Gale

**Hey guys! I am sooo sorry! I know I told you I would update yesterday, but something happened and it didn't save and I hade to write the chapter all over again! Also, I know I am rushing this story but I want to get to the main part. The purpose of this story! And you will find out in this chapter! I promise. The first other chapters are just setting and some 'background' info. I know I had to have it though. **

**Here's chapter 6!**

* * *

Peeta's POV:

It has been 1 years since the birth of Dahlia. Her hair is beginning to grow and looking a lot like Katniss's. She is beginning to crawl and talk. She can only say a few words like 'dada' and 'mama' and occasionally she can say 'Gale'.

Gale and Katniss are best friends again and he comes to visit very often. Sometimes too often. Katniss insisted to make him the god father and I love seeing her happy so I went along with it. Gale and Delly are married now. Their wedding was a few months ago. They have their own house, near ours.

Ever since Dahlia was born, Katniss and I never really got time to just be together. I love my daughter and I am ecstatic that she is part of our family now. It's just that I miss Katniss as well. I told her this one time and she said that she was feeling the same way. Next thing you know, we are on a date and Gale is watching Dahlia. It's been working out, every Friday night, Katniss and I go out on a date or sometimes to the woods. To the place Katniss's father showed her. We took Dahlia there once. Just me, Katniss, Dahlia. It was a beautiful moment. One of those moments where we just wish time would freeze and would always stay like that.

Gale has become a part of our family now. I think he spends more time with Dahlia and Katniss than Delly. Sometimes I even ask myself if they are even married. I still don't trust Gale like I used to. He's not the same but if Katniss's happy, that's all I need.

I open my eyes to see the most gorgeous girl sleeping next to me. I quietly get out of bed and go to Dahlia's room. I open the door to see that she is still sleeping. _Good_ I think, I can finally make breakfast and Katniss can sleep in.

I walk downstairs to the kitchen to make Katniss's favorite. Cheese buns.

When I take them out of the oven, I start to hear Dahlia's cry and then footsteps above me. I place the cheese buns on a plate and bring then to the table. Then I set a plate for Katniss and me. Just then, Katniss comes downstairs with Dahlia in her arms.

"Good morning!" I say to Katniss as I press my lips against hers. "Good morning little Dahlia!" I say to her as I gently kiss her forehead.

"Good morning!" Katniss replies. Then she notices the cheese buns and her face lights up. "Ooo! Cheese buns!" She exclaims. "Thank you Peeta,"

"You're welcome," I reply as we sit down to eat. Katniss places Dahlia in her baby chair and breaks a cheese bun in several small pieces for Dahlia and then takes one herself.

"Yumm! Still warm," She exclaims. I smile at her satisfactory and bit into mine. I look over to Dahlia to see that she is enjoying her bun very much considering it is all over her. She is the cutest little thing in the world. I couldn't ask for a better daughter.

Then I remember it's Friday, our date night. "So Katniss, where do you want to go tonight for our date?" I ask her.

"Oh right, it's Friday. Hmm," She starts to think. "How about we go into the woods?" She suggests. "We can go to the place where my father showed me."

"Sounds like a plan! What time will Gale be here?" I ask even though I still don't like the idea of leaving Dahlia with Gale. But I have no choice.

"A little before dinner. So we can have a mini picnic if you want." She replies.

"Okay, I will pack the food!" I say. Then Dahlia makes a small like squeal of joy and then Katniss realizes the mess that she made. Katniss wipes her face with a napkin and then reaches for another cheese bun.

The rest of the day is normal as can be. Katniss stays home with Dahlia while I go to work at the bakery. Although, it's a slow day. By closing time, there were a total of 15 costumers. I walk home, looking forward to our date tonight.

When I open the door, I see that Gale has beat me home and is now on the couch, talking to Katniss. When Katniss sees me, she jumps up and gives me a kiss.

"Peeta! You're back late! What kept you?" She says. I have to think about this. Late? I'm not late. If anything, I'm early. Before I can answer, Gale starts to talk.

"He's not late, I'm just a little bit early." He says.

"Oh, okay," Katniss says. "I'll go take care of Dahlia and Peeta, you get ready," She says with a smile. I do as I'm told and make our picnic dinner. Then I change into a nice shirt and pants. I meet Katniss in the living room just as she explaining directions to Gale. She does this every week, I'm sure Gale has them memorized. But I would say them every week too. Especial with Gale.

I kiss Dahlia good bye and Katniss does the same and then we head out into the woods. It's a half an hour's walk and by the time we get here, we are both really hungry. I lay the blanket down and Katniss starts unpacking the food. We eat, laugh, talk, but most of all, enjoy each other. I always look forward to Friday nights. A time where both of us won't have to worry about Dahlia. But I worry sometimes when I know she's with Gale.

I wonder if Katniss's notices anything about Gale. Like how he spends more time with us than he own wife, Delly. But now's not the time to bring it up. She's happy and that's all I want.

We lost track of time and it is 10:00 already! It's a good think I brought a flashlight. We walk back together, holding hands.

"We should bring Dahlia here next Friday," She says.

"I think that's an excellent idea," I tell her, picturing in my mind what fun it's going to be. We arrive home and the porch lights are off.

"That's funny. I thought I turned them on before we left," She says. We unlock the door and the whole house it pitch back. This is very unusual.

"Gale! Dahlia!" I call and wait for an answer but the only thing that answers is silence.

"GALE! DAHLIA!" Katniss yells in a panicked tone. Still, no answer. Katniss and I lock eyes for a moment and that's when we run through the house looking in every corner. When we get to Dahlia's room, Katniss opens it and we find it completely empty. We walk over to her crib to see the blankets that Katniss laid on her bed, undisturbed.

"Oh Peeta!" Katniss cries and I embrace her. Where could they be? What happened? What did Gale do? I try to comfort her but it's no use. I'm close to tears myself.

Katniss glances over at Dahlia's pillow and something catches her eyes. She picks up a note and reads silently to herself.

"What is it, Katniss?" I ask. She doesn't answer me for a while and then her she looks up, looking like she just saw a ghost. I hold her and ask again.

"What is it? Where's Dahlia?" I ask again and this time she answers me but it's hard to make out between her tears. She takes a deep breaths and tells me.

"Gale kidnapped Dahlia."

* * *

**Ooooo! How's that for a conflict? lol Please review and THEN and ONLY then will I post the next chapter :)! Thanks youg guys for reading and I will update soon since I left you with a clifhanger! **


	7. Haymitch has a Plan

**Heyy! Thanks everyone for reviewing! 107 Reviwes! WOW! Thanks so much! Let's keep it up!**

**Anyway, a lot of you asked about Delly and Haymitch. Well, I haven't gotten to them yet! I added them in this chapter and just to let you know, Delly was part of Gales plan aswell. You will find out why in an up coming chapter! So here is chapter 7:**

* * *

Katniss's POV

"Gale kidnaped Dahlia" I tell Peeta. We stare at each other in disbelief and then I bury my face into Peeta's shoulder and sob. He tries to calm me down but how can I? My best friend- whom I trust - kidnapped my one and only daughter. I feel Peeta take the note out of my hand. I lift my head off his shoulder to see that he has tears in his eye too. Then he takes a deep breath and starts to read the note out loud.

_Katniss,_

_Love me like you love Dahlia, and she will return. You have 1 day to decide. Dahlia is safe for now but if you do not meet me in the woods on the that day, she will pay for your consequence. _

_We can be together, don't you see? Just me, you, and Dahlia. Marry me. Delly and I were never married, she is part of my scheme as well. _

_Meet me in the woods and you can have your precious Dahlia back. _

I read the letter over and over again to make sure that this is all real. I have to marry Gale for the safety of my Dahlia. I have to. Peeta will find a way to break me free and then we can be a happy family again with Gale arrested for kidnapping.

Peeta and I lock eyes. His blue, beautiful eyes which I may not see for a while. He knows what I'm thinking. What I'm going to do.

"No, Katniss, you can't," Peeta tells me. "There has to be another way." I want that to be true but we both know that there is no other way around it.

"I have to. I can't let anything happen to Dahlia. I should have never trusted him! I'm so sorry Peeta!" I say as tears flood my eyes again. Peeta does his best to calm me down and then I feel his lips against mine.

"No, I'm sorry for not protecting Dahlia. He was your best friend, how could you have known that this was his plan?" Peeta says in return. But I still feel sorry because I know Peeta didn't trust Gale but I did anyway. I asked Gale to watch Dahlia and it's my entire fault. "Listen, we can go talk to Haymitch. He would know what to do," Peeta says. And he's right. Haymitch has been in several situations. And he got us both out of the games, alive so we have no choice but to trust him.

Haymitch. Even though he's drunk about 24/7 I still have to respect him. When Dahlia was born, we tried telling Haymitch about our new daughter but he passed out before we could even begin our sentence. Peeta and I try to stay away from Haymitch as much as possible since we don't want Dahlia near someone like Haymitch. But one time, he was sober and he got to meet Dahlia.

Peeta and I rush out the door, anxious to see what Haymitch will have to say. With the note in my pocket, we walk in the dark to Haymitch's house which is not too far away. We knock on the door and when he doesn't answer, we turn the door knob to find it unlocked. We walk into the kitchen to find Haymitch asleep with a puddle of drool on the counter top. The unusual thing about this picture is that there are no bottles of liquor or wine, near him.

"Haymitch, wake up," Peeta says in a loud voice. Then he tries shaking him awake. When that doesn't work, I know the one thing that will.

I take a bucket and fill it with cold, icy water and dump it over his head. Haymitch then wakes up with a start.

"What did you do that for?" Haymitch yells at me. Before I can answer, Peeta does. And it's a good thing to because I wouldn't be able to find the words that speak the truth.

"Gale kidnapped Dahlia." Haymitch freezes in his place and I can see that he does care and the best part is he's not drunk.

"How?" Haymitch demands. I guess if he's going to help us, he needs details. So Peeta and I tell Haymitch every single detail there is to know.

"What should we do, Haymitch?" I ask. He thinks about it.

"Well, the only safe way to do this, is that Katniss meets Gale in the woods," I can see Peeta starting to reject but Haymitch continues. "Katniss gets Dahlia and gives it you," He says looking at Peeta. "Katniss 'marries' Gale and then Peeta and I can get you out. We call the peacekeepers, and Gale and Delly get arrested." He finishes. Sounds like a good plan. Risky but the only way.

"No, Katniss there has to be another way, I can't lose you," exclaims. I bring him in to a kiss to reinsure him.

"I'll be fine. I have to do this for Dahlia. I would rather get hurt than Dahlia getting hurt," I tell Peeta and he knows it's true. He nods his head in agreement.

"I just can't believe that Delly was a part of this, she was my best friend," Peeta tells me. So overall, both of our best friends betrayed us in the worst possible way.

I almost forgot that Haymitch was in the room. "I will call the Capitol and make some arrangements," He says but pauses. "It's handy to know the president personally." He finishes and then goes to another room to call the new president, Paylor.

Peeta and I go home. We can't do anything tonight, but tomorrow, I have to meet Gale in the woods. He will give me Dahlia and then I will persuade him to let me give Dahlia to Peeta. Then I have to marry him and then Peeta will rescue me. That's the plan but since when have they worked? No, this has to work.

The moment we get home, Peeta and I go to bed. But who can sleep when your daughter was just kidnapped by your best friend?

* * *

**I tried not to give you guys a huge clifhanger! Please review and I will post the next chapter soon!**


	8. Another Proposal

**Hey! I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as I wanted too, I just have been really busy. But anyway, this chapter inclueds both Peeta and Katniss's POV!**

* * *

Peeta's POV:

Today is the day. We are going through with our plan to rescue Dahlia. Thanks to Haymitch, we have supplies from the Capitol that will help us. They gave us a tracking device for Katniss to keep so that if Gale takes her anywhere, we will know where to find her. I can't let Gale take Katniss. What if he doesn't even give Dahlia back? Then I just lost my whole family. I keep thinking of a safer plan but there is nothing. I am so worried about Katniss. I can't give her up to Gale but I know that I will have her back soon. Katniss will have to marry Gale first. This is a completely insane plan but it has to work. We have been getting ready all afternoon. Setting up everything, thanks to the help of the Capitol, and reviewing all that Katniss has to do. She will have to give herself up in an hour.

I look over my shoulder to see Katniss talking to Haymitch. She catches my eye, says something to Haymitch, then walks over to me.

"Are you ready?" I ask her but I can tell by the looks of her eyes that she is scared to death. I take her in my arms and hold her. She kisses my lips and I kiss back.

"I'll get her back," She says. I know she will. Dahlia will be safe but will Katniss?

"I know, I'm just worried about getting _you_ back," I say

"I _will _come back to you, I promise," reinsures me. I take her hand and we walk to the dining room to have dinner. Haymitch and some Capitol people gather around the living room to set up the tracking device. Katniss and I eat in silence, not knowing what to say.

"Katniss, come here," Haymitch calls from the living room. Katniss gives me a smile and walks to Haymitch for her tracking device. They are not going to inject it in her like they did in the hunger games. They are just going to hide it really good. I clean up dinner and I look at the clock. 10 minutes. I take a deep breath and I walk to Katniss who is getting her shoes on. Then I help her into her coat.

"Now remember, you have to get Dahlia to me so you have to be persuading," I remind her. She simply nods and Haymitch, Katniss and I walk out the door heading towards the woods. The Capitol people will be tracking Katniss from the house. I entwine my fingers with Katniss and give her a squeeze. Then she gives me one in return. Finally, we reach the mouth of the woods and I have to give Katniss up to Gale. I turn to Katniss and press my lips against hers. I notice that she is slightly shanking.

"I'll see you soon," I tell her when we break apart. She nods and takes a deep breath. "I love you," I say and she smiles.

"I love you too," She replies. I give her one last kiss and she walks towards the woods. I watch her until she disappears into the woods. Then I go home to wait for Katniss to come back with Dahlia.

Katniss's POV:

Gale told me to meet him in the woods but he didn't say where in the woods, I think but then I realize that I already know where. It's where we always met. I walk until I reach the spot but it's empty.

"Gale?" I call out, so that he knows I'm here. I hear footsteps and I turn around to see Gale walking towards me with Dahlia in his hands. I let out a small sigh in relief. Dahlia is safe. She's okay! But I try to hide my relief.

"So you decided to come. Good choice. Couldn't let anything happen to Dahlia?" He says, but I just continue to stare at him. He comes close to me and his expression softens a bit. "I love you Katniss. We can be happy together. But I'm not giving you Dahlia unless you tell me that you truly love me," He finishes. Oh, I hate Gale. Normally, I wouldn't give in but he's holding Dahlia against me. I watch Gale put Dahlia down and she just sits there looking at a tree in the distance. Oh, she's so cute. I have to truly mean it? Okay.

I step forward giving the space between Gale and I a few inches. Then I lean in and kiss him. I feel his arms wrap around me and I do the same. We break apart for air and when we do, I say it. "I love you, Gale Hawthorn," I say and he smiles. He kisses me one more time.

"And I love you, Katniss Everdeen," He says but he's not done. "Will you marry me?" He says while getting down on one knee. I try to act happy and joyful when he does this.

"Yes!" I answer, and he gets up and kisses me. Again. I am really sick of the kissing. It's not the same fire for when Peeta kisses him. I break apart from Gale and pick up Dahlia. Now's the time to be persuading. I have to get Dahlia to Peeta. But how?

"Shall we go home?" I ask trying to change the topic and he smiles.

"Yes, we have a train ticket to District 4. Where I have my beach house," He says. I never knew he had a house in 4. Gale leads me through the woods and Dahlia falls asleep in my arms. Now's the time to ask.

"So Gale, about Dahlia," I start but then I pause. How should I word this? "She is Peeta's daughter." I say and Gale's breath starts to get heavy. "Now that I will be married to you, I think we should have our own child." I say. Then I look at Gale and he smiles.

"So you're saying," He asks.

"So I'm saying that we should give Dahlia to Peeta and then start a family of our own," I say. I can't believe those words just came out of my mouth. Of course I don't mean it but how much can Gale believe?

"Good idea Katniss, and I know just the way to do it," He says. And I raise my eyebrow.

"Oh really? And what might that be?" I ask him and he grins but doesn't answer me. Finally we reach the end of the woods and Gale leads me to his house.

"I will go and take Dahlia to Peeta and you will stay at my house. But just to make sure you won't run away, Delly will watch you. Because she is part of my plan too, you know." He says. That's not what I wanted to do but I can't argue. Dahlia will be with Peeta soon.

Gale leads me up his steps of his porch and unlocks the door. But before I can walk in, he takes Dahlia out of my arms. "I'll be back soon," He says and walks in the direction of our house. I step in the house and Delly meets me at the staircase.

"Hello Katniss," She says in her sweet voice. Delly was always really nice. Why would she be part of Gale's plan?

"Hello Delly," I reply back. She leads me to a couch and I sit down. Then she sits in the chair across from me.

"So how's Peeta?" She asks me. Why does she care? She's on Gale's side. She can't be trusted but knowing Delly, she has to have a really good reason.

"Why did you do it? Why?" I ask her, not bothering to answer her question first. She looks into my eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Peeta stole you from Gale," She begins but pauses. "You took Peeta from me," She finishes and now I understand.

Delly loved Peeta.

* * *

**Oooo! Somewhat cliffhanger! lol. I will update as soon as I can but I am busy this week and I have to actual figure out what is going to happen. lol. If you review this chaper, you'r name will be in my thanks you shout outs in my next chapter! lol So please Review! Thanks for reading! **


	9. Delly's story

**Hey! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I just had a hard time writting this! But I was on a roll so I already have half of chapter 10 done so I PROMISE I will post chapter 10 TOMORROW! You guys deserve it with all of my review I have! Keep it up!**

**Here is chapter 9! Enjoy! (I really like how this turned out!)**

Peeta's POV:

It has been 15 minutes since Katniss walked into the woods. She should be back by now. Did Gale do something to here? Maybe Katniss is keeping Dahlia with her. Maybe Gale isn't letting her bring Dahlia to me. Haymitch and the Capitol people are hiding upstairs that way Gale won't suspect something if he comes with Katniss to give me Dahlia.

I try to picture what Katniss would have to say to Gale to persuade him that she loves him. It must be hard for her to say those things to him when she loves me. I know they are not true but it just breaks my heart to know that Katniss will have to say that to Gale to save our family.

I find myself staring out the window towards the woods, waiting for Katniss and Dahlia but I see nothing. I quickly glance over to the table in front of me to see a picture frame of Dahlia, Katniss and me. _Soon we can be that happy family, again_,I think to myself. Soon.

A knock on the door startles me and I rush to it. I expect to see Katniss but when I open the door, I see Gale. With Dahlia.

"Hello Peeta, Katniss asked me to bring you Dahlia to you," Gale says and without saying a word, I immediately take Dahlia out of his arms and cradle her in mine. Then I stare into Gale's cold, seam eyes that are not at all like Katniss's. I wait to see if Gale will break the silence and he does. "Well, Katniss doesn't need her anymore." Gale says pointing a Dahlia "We are going to start our own family now. It was her idea," He says referring to Katniss. I can't believe Katniss had to say that to make Gale believe her. I know it's not true, but how much can she take?

I nod my head to show Gale that I was listening. I don't want to speak a word to him. I begin to close the door when Gale holds it open. He step in and grabs my shirt, pulling me a few inches from his face. I make sure he's not touching Dahlia so I hold her close to me.

"Don't try anything funny. You won't ever see her again. She is mine now and there is nothing you can do about it," He says then drops my shirt and walks out of the house slamming the door behind him.

I lock the door and take a seat in the living room. Then I look down at Dahlia in my arms and she smiles up at me. Of course, this makes me smile, knowing that she is okay. Okay and in my protection. Now I just have to worry about getting Katniss back.

Katniss's POV:

Delly loved Peeta. That's why she is on Gale's side. To revenge on me. Now I understand. While Gale has me, Delly might go after Peeta. That is if she still loves him because she said loved, as in past tense. Who does she love now? Does she even love Gale?

Gale. Is he actually bringing Dahlia to Peeta? I guess I won't find out until later. I just hope my Dahlia is safe. And now, I have to get back to Peeta. The only reason Gale agreed to give Dahlia back to Peeta is because we are going to start a new family. Not for real of course, I was just being persuading but what if it happens before Peeta and Haymitch rescue me? Then I would be starting a family with Gale. No way out. I don't want to but I have to remind myself that I have to do everything possible to make sure Gale thinks I love him. I can't do that to Peeta. It would hurt him even more and it would hurt me. But what can I do?

I remember what just happen and I look at Delly who is close to tears. I feel bad that I took Peeta from her but he loves me. It would have never worked out between the two of them. Peeta and I were meant to be together.

"Delly, I'm sorry. But Peeta loves me but you don't love him now?" I ask and she seems to think about this and then she answers me.

"I moved on. I do not love Peeta anymore. I started to spend time with Gale. We fell in love together. Until he told me his plan about still loving you and our relationship was a scam. Once again, you stole my love," She finishes. Gale played her? He looked like he _really_ loved her. First she lost Peeta to me and now Gale? Well, she can have _him_.

"Gale is all yours. I love Peeta. Not Gale," I say and hope that she won't tell Gale this. Delly's eyes get big in surprise.

"You- you don't?" She stutters.

"I don't. I love Peeta and I always will. You love Gale and I'm sure he will fall in love with you," I answer. I don't think that she will be telling Gale about this conversation.

"Thanks." She says with a smile. "Gale is giving Dahlia back to Peeta, I promise," She says to reinsure me. Dahlia _is_ safe with Peeta.

"Thanks," I reply to Delly. She begins to talk but is interrupted by the slam of the door and Gale appears in the hallway.

"Ready to go?" He says me. I put on a smile and nod. Then I walk to Gale and he puts his arm around me. This makes me feel uncomfortable but I don't resist. "Thanks Delly," He says and before she can answer, he guides me to the door.

Gale lives close to the train station so it's a short walk. He buys our tickets to District 4 and we board the train. We find a room that is completely empty and he closes and locks the door. This makes me scared to see what he is about to do. He steps towards me and I stay put and I don't dare say a word.

"I know you don't love me, Catnip. But that will soon change," He says while pulling something out of his pocket. I can't make out what it is but when I do, it's too late. Gale is already close to me and I feel a sharp pinch and black out.

* * *

**Who can lie to Gale? lol I will update tomorrow! So now what you've all been waiting for...**

**SHOUT OUT TIME! Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed my story! You guys are the best! I can't list everyone who has reviewed so here are the people who reviewed chapter 8. Thanks! I couldn't write this story without you! :)**

**Thanks to….**

**Invisable one**

**Inuyasha'sLoverKagome**

**Rue**

** A.E. Zurita**

**HGFan1213**

** Teamedward **

** Iluvucla**

** Clato4ever**

** Bestfemaletuggerung **

**Hungergamesthing**

**Emmamellark, Hunger Games- Alexander Ludwig **

** Kris ****Ivashkov25**

** Bluedog270**

** Kourtney94 **

** LoveHungerGamesJH**

** MrsMellark245**

** Jadebrittany98**

**Richinlove**- for helping me with my chapters!

**Skittles**- for loving my writing style! (Ididn't even know I had one! ;)

**And lastly, My best friend, Lilmisstalksalot1211! **Thanks for helping me with my story! Lv ya gurl!

**So if you like my stories, then you will guarantee to like lilmisstalksalot1211's. Please check out her story and review them! (My favorite is Personality Change) She's a great author!**

**Thanks for reviewing! You guys really are the best! I truly couldn't write this without you! :)**


	10. Along the Coastline of 4

**Hey! I promised I would update today! So I wasn't sure what to do with this chapter though so I hope you like it. **

* * *

Katniss's POV:

When I regain consciousness, I am in a dark room. There is one window but it does not give any light because it's night time. I try to move my arms and legs but they are strapped down. Gale's afraid that I will run away. At first, running away wasn't an option but now that Gale knows that I do not love him, I will try to get away every possible second. I will not stop fighting. I can also drop the 'I love you, Gale' act.

I have no idea what day it is. How many days I've been out? How will Peeta and Haymitch ever find me here?

Then I remember the small tracking device sewed into my sock. That's how they will find me. I hope it's still working now. It has to. Peeta and Haymitch are probably on their way now to save me from Gale.

The door creaks open and I see Gale in the dim light. He turns on a lamp and I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep. But Gale knows when I'm lying. I'm not tricking him.

"I know you're awake Katniss. I've let you sleep enough. You must be hungry," He says while untying my hands and feet. I open my eyes and sit up. Once I'm free, Gale takes my hand and leads me to the kitchen. He holds me hand tight to make sure I don't get away. He sits me in a chair in the kitchen and goes the fridge then looks at me.

"What do you want to eat, my love?" He asks and I can feel the anger boiling up in me. I hate it when he calls me his love. My heart belongs to Peeta so only he can say it. I can tell that Gale is getting frustrated with me when I don't answer.

"Katniss, you have to eat something," He says and kneels down at my side. I figure that I _do_ have to eat something so I make up my mind to talk to Gale and get information about my where I am.

"Toast," I reply. I don't want to have a conversation with him but I want something to eat. Gale smiles and gets up to make my toast. Now's the chance to ask him.

"How long have I been out?" I ask him. Gale turns around and smiles at the fact that I'm talking to him

"About 3 days," He answers, "You were really tired. Do you remember anything before that?" He asks. I do. I remember _everything_ that went on before Gale injected something into my arm that knocked me out. How can one forget?

"I remember _everything_ Gale," I say harshly and with that, he turns around and continues making m toast. But I'm not done talking to him. "Where am I?" I ask flatly.

"My beach house in district 4," He says without turning around. Then I remember him telling me about his beach house. I knew we were in 4 because I watched him buy the tickets. I just didn't know where _exactly_ I was in district 4.

Gale turns around and sets a plate full of toast in front of me. I don't eat it right away because I'm not sure if Gale did anything to it. I give him a stare and he laughs. He seems to read my mind.

"I didn't do anything to it, I promise," He tells me. I continue to stare at the food but hunger wins over and I end up finishing the whole plate in a few minutes. Gale smiles and takes the plate to the sink to wash.

It has been 3 days since I left district 12. More like kidnapped. Is Peeta on his way to resuce me? Or is he in district 4? If he can't get to me, maybe I can get to him. _This is my chance, _I think and without a second though, I quietly get up out of my chair and bolt towards the door.

Peeta's POV:

I lay Dahlia down for her nap and make my way down to the living room to check on the progress. Thanks to the tracking device, they have located her in District 4 along the coast line. It's Haymitch idea that we can't go after her right away. I don't know why but he won't tell me. There's a method to his madness…. Most of the time… okay almost never but he got us through 2 hunger games so I have to trust him. Gale is doing who knows what to Katniss right now and Haymitch wants to wait a few days! Well I don't care, I am going to go get Katniss back. Even if Haymitch will help me or not.

I walk over to Haymitch who is glued to a computer screen.

"Haymitch," I call him but he doesn't hear me. "Haymitch!" I say a bit louder and he turns around.

"What?" He yells, mimicking my tone. I ignore his sarcasm and tell him about my plan.

"I am going to go get Katniss back," I say to him. He seems to think about this and before he can say 'no', I continue. "It has been 3 days and Katniss needs me. How long do you intend to wait?" I ask plainly. Haymitch looks frustrated at me but then gives in.

"Alright, alright, we can go get Katniss _but_ we need a plan of attack. You can't just knock on Gale's door and ask him to hand over Katniss. Although I'd like to see you try," He says with a smile. I force a smile even though it's not funny.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask him.

"Hold on," He says and walks over to the Capitol people and gathers them up. When everyone is quiet, Haymitch begins to talk.

"Okay, so we are going to go get Katniss back," He says and then pauses. "And here is how we are going to do it."

* * *

**If you have any ideas about what Haymitch's plan might be, please Review or "comment" or PM me of your ideas! Please! Because I don't even know what the plan is yet! But I will think of something and I would love to add in your ideas as much as possible! Thanks!**


	11. Another Chance

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it took me a while to update! I really didn't know where I was going with this story, and I wanted to STOP rushing it! lol sooo I got a few ideas on what to do and I know what I'm going to do! YAH! **

**Hmmm... I haven't done a disclaimer in a while so here it goes:**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games or anything associated with it and Suzanne Collins has MUCH better spelling and grammar than I do!**

**sooo I've kept you waiting long enough! Here's chapter 11!**

* * *

Katniss's POV:

Without a second thought, I bolt out the door. I hear Gale yelling behind me and the plate drop to the ground and shatter.

"KATNISS!" He yells fiercely but I continue to run. I get as far as the door when Gale is right behind me. I swing open the door, hitting him in the face, and rush out of it. I hear him yell but I'm too far to make out what he's saying. I look over my shoulder to see him continuing running after me and yelling my name.

Because I'm not looking where I'm going, I trip on a seashell and tumble to the ground. I instantly start to pick myself up but Gale is already pinning me down to the ground.

"Nice try, Catnip," He sneers. "Did you really think you could get away?" He grins and helps me up. When I'm on my feet, Gale hooks his arm around mine and takes my hand and holds it tight. Locking me in a position that I cannot escape him. We walk back to his house in silence and I enjoy the fresh air that I have been lacking since I got here. I don't plan on trying to escape again, fearing what Gale might do to me. I know my Peeta will come but when? Time is running out and not only that, but I miss him. I miss his sweet, ocean blue eyes that make me melt every time I look into them. I miss his words, how he always knows what to say and says it perfectly. I miss his comforting arms, how they are always around me. I miss my boy with the bread. My dandelion in the spring. Why hasn't he come for me yet? What is he waiting for?

Gale leads me through the door and when we're both in; he slams the door close and locks it. What are we going to do? We have the rest of the day, and I guess I'm going to spend it staring into space, thinking about my Peeta.

I feel Gale's hand connect with mine and he leads me to the couch and sits me down. Then he walks to the other side of the room and then looks at me. I wait for him to say something and I look into his eyes. I look into Gale's icy eyes to find them full of fury. I stare into them and finally I see them soften and Gale looks away.

"Katniss, I know you love Peeta," He starts and I wonder where he is going with this. "But for his protection, you have to learn to love me," He says. What does he mean by 'for his protection?' "Katniss, just give me a chance. Remember those times before the Hunger Games. What we had between us. I love you Katniss. I can give you anything you want. Well, within reason" He adds. "Just give me a chance. You can fall in love with me and then I don't have to keep you captive. You can learn to like it here! It's not so bad!" He says and he kind of has a point. It's not that bad in District 4 but you know, besides the fact that I am held captive and not allowed to be with the person I love let alone see. "Please Katniss, just give me a chance." He finishes. How can Gale really think that I can love him? I married Peeta. We have a daughter, Dahlia. Who I miss terribly. Gale was my best friend and that's all that when on between us. Well, for me. Obviously not for Gale who loves me.

I take this chance to start over and pick up the act again to fall in love with him. "Okay," I tell him with a smile. He smiles back and walks over to the couch. He sits down and puts his arm around me.

"So sweetheart, let's talk about wedding details."

Peeta's POV:

Okay, so we are going to go get Katniss back. And here is how we are going to do it." Haymitch says and I can tell that this is going to take a while so I take a seat in the nearest chair. Then Haymitch begins to explain his plan.

"Gale has Katniss at his beach house along the coastline of District 4. She has not moved since she's got there which proves that she has not been out of the house. Gale has her hostage." He says and then is distracted by a blinking light on the computer screen. Everyone else turns their attention to the screen and they all then jump into action.

"What is it?" I ask. Everyone seems to ignore me but before I can ask again, someone answers my question.

"Either Gale is taking Katniss somewhere, or she tried to escape," He says and if I know Katniss, she is trying to escape. I watch the blinking light run across the coastline of District 4 and then it stops for a while. Then it continues moving back towards the house.

"Well, Katniss has tried to escape which can only lead to Gale getting more security. This can get tricky," Haymitch says and everyone turns their attention back on to Haymitch.

"Now, when we get to district 4," Haymitch starts but I interrupt him.

"Katniss just tried to escape!" I yell angrily. "Obviously Gale is doing something to her or else she would have kept to the plan with pretending to love him. She's in trouble and we're just standing around thinking of a decent plan. Since when have our plans actually work? We plan, we get there, nothing goes right," I say and everyone nods in agreement but Haymitch just stares at me. I continue anyway. "Katniss needs help and I'm not going to stand here, watching the blinking light try to escape," I say but pause to catch my breath. Apparently I have raised my voice. Then I finish. "I am going to go get Katniss. Now," I state and with that, I get my coat and shoes and walk out the door.

* * *

**I will post chapter 12 soon! I want to thank lilmisstalksalot for helping me get through my writer's block! lv ya! **

**If I get at lease 10 reveiws, then I will post chapter 12. I am trying to get to 200! Come on guys! You can do it! PLEASE! haha did you see the new review set up? **


	12. Explaining the Plan

**Hey! Wow this chapter came from no where, I just felt like writing and BINGO another chapter! Well now I know what I'm doing with this story, I'll update more frequently! :)**

**IMPORTANT: I made a mistake in chapter 11 about the plan… yeah… umm they aren't going to 4 and Haymitch has NOT contacted Annie or Finnick. Sorry for the confusion! That's what I get when I write chapters at night when I'm tired =/ lol**

* * *

Katniss's POV:

Gale starts to talk about wedding options. We both agree that we don't want to do something big. We don't want this to be all over the news. 'The mocking jay marries Gale after Peeta saved her life in the games!' That's what we are avoiding. We are not going to have groomsmen or bridesmaids or a flower girl nor a maid of honor and best man. That's how simple this wedding is going to be. Only a few people will be invited. Gale mentioned Finnick and Annie and I totally forgot that they live in District 4 too. I didn't know that they were still friends. Do they know what Gale did? If Annie did know, she would have done something already. Gale reminds me of Peeta when I ask him when we want to have it. He says he wants to marry me tomorrow if he could but we decide on a date that is next week.

Gale and I visit Annie and Finnick to give them a personal invite to the wedding. Gale goes off and talks to Finnick and I am with Annie. She seems really confused.

"So, the marriage with Peeta wasn't working?" She asks and I look over to Gale in the other room. He can hear every word I say so I have to be careful.

"No, it's just took me a while to realize that I love Gale more than Peeta." I say but when I finish, I can tell that I'm not fooling anyone. Annie knows from the hurt in my voice that I love Peeta and that I don't want to marry Gale, but she leaves it alone.

Finnick and Gale come back in the room and Gale sits really close to me with his arm around my shoulder. Then I feel his lips on my cheek.

"So Katniss, do you need to go shopping for a dress? I know the perfect place!" Annie tells me and I would love to go dress shopping with her. But would Gale allow it? He may think that I will try to run away and I know that I can't afford that.

I look up at Gale and he gives me a smile. "That's a great idea! Then Finnick and I can take care of some wedding business!" He says and with that, I give him a kiss on the cheek and Annie and I walk out the door, on our way to the dress shop.

Peeta's POV:

I walk out the door, headed towards the train station. I hear Haymitch yelling behind me but I keep walking. I have to get to Katniss.

Eventually, Haymitch catches up and steps in front of me, blocking my way. "Peeta! Stop," He tells me and I stop trying to get around him. Whatever he has to say, must me important or else he would have raced after me in his bare feet.

"Now, I know you want to get Katniss back, but if you go now, you will ruin my plan and may never see Katniss again," He says and I realize that he's right. I will have to trust Haymitch. I take a deep breath and Haymitch knows that I am back on his plan. He guides me back towards the house and I take my seat back on the couch. I try to ignore all the eyes that are glued on me. That's when I notice that there is an extra pair of eyes here. Delly. What is she doing here? Before I can start yelling at her for being on Gale's side, Haymitch notices my discomfort.

"She's on our side. We need her for the plan to work. She came to us," He explains and I am surprised. Delly's on our side now? Why the sudden change? Delly was my best friend and she betrayed me… Gale was Katniss's best friend…. What is it with best friends betraying one another? _Then why was she with Gale- _I think but that's when I figure it out. Delly loved me. I just continue to stare at her and she gives me a weak smile. That's when I turn my focus back onto Haymitch who is now on the phone. Who could he be talking to at a time like this?

Haymitch's POV:

**A/N: This is the first time I did a POV in another character besides Peeta and Katniss! So here it goes!**

I let Peeta and Delly stare at each other and walk over to the phone to start part 1 of my plan. I dial Finnick's number and it rings for a while and then picks up.

"Hello?" I hear Finnick's voice from the other side.

"Hey, it's Haymitch," I reply.

"Haymitch! How are you? What brings you to call at time like this?" He asks and that's when I notice that it's about midnight.

"Look, we have a situation and we need your help," I answer, cutting right to the chase.

"I'm listening," Finnick says from the other end and I start to explain the situation to him. He listens to every word I say and I try to choose them carefully. Finally, tell him my plan that depends on him a lot. I'm finished explaining everything, and I hear silence on the other end.

"So you in?" I ask.

"I'm in." I hear from the other end and then we say good bye and hang up. I make my way back to the living room. I have to tell them my plan now.

"Who was that?" Peeta asks me. There is no need to hide so I just tell him.

"Finnick, now about the plan," I start and everyone sits up and I know I have their full attention. Then I begin to explain.

"Thanks to Delly, we know that Gale is getting 'married' to Katniss very soon but we don't know when. Finnick is friends with Gale and had no clue about what was going on. I just talked to Finnick and he is going to get the details for the wedding. He is going to be our 'spy'. When the time comes for the wedding, we travel to District 4 and we stay at his house for the night before." I say and then I pause to let this sink in. "Now at the wedding, Gale isn't going to have heavy security. That's when we barge in, Katniss runs to you, Peeta," I say and point to him. "Gale can't stop her because she's in your arms, and then the Capitol arrests Gale." I finish but then I forget to say one more thing. "Katniss will not know of this. Finnick is not going to tell her. If she know of the plan, well, a lot could go wrong." I say and I see Peeta smile and that. "It was just me best if she didn't know and then we will surprise her, whenever the wedding is."

"But what if the wedding isn't for a while?" One of the Capitol people asks and knowing Gale, he's not going to wait much longer to get married.

"It's soon. Trust me." I reply

"What do we do now?" Delly asks.

"We wait. We wait for Finnick to get the wedding information." I answer.

* * *

**So what do you think of the plan? It took me a while to come up with it! hahaha! Please review and I am NOT going to update chapter 13 UNTIL I have at about 195 reviews! Come on guys! You know you want to! :) Thanks! I couldn't do this without you! I thought this story would be a fail beccause a friend told me that sequals never work out (lilmisstalksalot) HA proved you wrong! Thanks sooo much! ...Why do I always have such long author's note at the end of every chapter?**


	13. Wedding Information

**Hey! WOW! We reached over 200 reviews! THANK YOU SOO MUCH! I am doing a happy dance right now! Lol I couldn't write this story without you! **

**Thank you Invisable One for being luck number 200! lol**

**Sooo I got a lot of reviews about Finnick. This is a sequel to Memory Hijacked and I would NEVER kill Finnick! He's one of my favorite characters! I cried when he died! How can Suzanne Collins do that?**

**Now here's chapter 13!**

* * *

Katniss's POV:

Gale actually allowed me to go with Annie to shop for a dress. I am not going to try to get away since I am starting to earn his trust. Not that I want it, but I have to stick with the plan. But the plan involves Peeta rescuing me at some point. Where is he? I miss my Peeta so much and my little Dahlia. I wonder how she's doing. Has she started walking yet? The last time she was safe in my arms was when Peeta and I left for our date on Friday. Friday! That's today! We were supposed to go to the meadow with Dahlia. Well, Gale ruined that plan. We are having the wedding on Wednesday. Will Peeta come before then?

Annie and I reach the dress shop and I am surprised at the many different types of dresses! We look around and find some dresses for the wedding. I try them all on and I pick one that isn't too fancy and less expensive. I'm not actually getting married so why should I spend all this money on a dress? I pay for the dress with money that Gale gave me before we left and Annie and I head home.

"So Katniss," She starts and I know what is coming next. "Gale? Peeta? What's going on?" She asks in confusion. I decide to tell her since she's the only girl I can trust, here in District 4.

"Long story but you CAN'T tell anyone." I say and she nods her head so I continue. "Gale kidnapped Dahlia, and to get her back, I have to agree to marry him. So before we left 12, Gale gave Dahlia back to Peeta and now I am 'marrying' Gale but Peeta is going to rescue me. Soon. I hope." I say because it has been one week and I wonder what's holding them up.

"Oh my gosh, Katniss! I'm so sorry! Peeta will rescue you! You know how much he loves you!" She explains and I know she's right. "But why can't you just jump on a train now and go to 12?" She asks.

"Tried that and Gale said if I did anything like that again, he will hurt Peeta and Dahlia," I reply and Annie has a sad look on her face.

"Peeta will come soon, I promise." Annie says and I hope she's right.

Finnick's POV:

Annie and Katniss go dress shopping while Gale and I talk for a while. But not about the wedding. I have to bring it up. This is a perfect opportunity to find out information about the wedding. Haymitch called a few days ago and now I can finally call him back. I told Annie about everything and now she's acting like she has no clue what's going on when really, we know more than Katniss does!

"So Finnick," Gale starts "Are you coming to the wedding?" He asks and well, of course I have to come!

"Oh, yes! I wouldn't miss it for the world! When is it?" I ask.

"It is going to be on Wednesday on the beach and noon," He replies. Perfect. All the information I need.

"Oh, lovely! Annie and I will be there!" I say maybe a little too brightly.

"It's going to be a small wedding. We don't want Capitol cameras and stuff like that," He says but in the back of my head, I know that it's exactly what he's going to get. And then arrested at his own wedding.

"Good idea," I say and that's when the girls return. Katniss has a long white dress in her hands and it looks beautiful from what I can see. Too bad it's not a real wedding. Gale gets up and kisses her and I can tell that Katniss hates it. I feel so bad for her. She's been through so much with the Hunger Games and now Gale has to ruin her love.

"Well, Katniss and I better be going," Gale says,

"Alright, see you soon!" Annie says and then Gale guides Katniss out the door, leaving Annie and I alone. The moment the door closes, Annie starts asking a million questions.

"Did you get information?" She ask. She's so sweet when she's curious.

"Yes, did Katniss tell you all about it?" I ask and Annie nods her head. I rush over to the phone to call Haymitch. I feel bad calling at this hour because of the time difference, it's probably in the middle of the night. I remember that he's at Peeta and Katniss's house so I call them instead. Sure enough, Haymitch answers. He doesn't even say hello, just cuts right to the chase.

"What information did you get?" He asks, I sit down on the couch with Annie in the chair across from me.

"They came by today to invite us to the wedding which will be on Wednesday alone the beach at noon. It's going to be private because he doesn't want the Capitol to know about it." I tell him.

"But that's exactly what's going to happen" Haymitch says on the other side. "Good work, see you on Tuesday night," He says and then hangs up. Peeta, Haymitch, and the Capitol people are going to stay here while the Capitol guards are staying in a nearby hotel. The plan seems to be working, let's just hope we can get through with it.

Peeta's POV:

Finnick calls to tell us the information in the middle of the night and I am thrilled that the wedding is soon and I don't have to wait too long before Katniss can be back in my arms.

I hear Dahlia cry from upstairs and I know that the phone has woken her up. I go upstairs and walk into her room. She smiles when I pick her up to hold her. She loves to say 'Dada' but she likes to say 'mama' as well. I miss Katniss so much and I hope that she's okay.

Dahlia clings to my neck as I try to put her back down in her crib so instead, I bring her into the master bedroom with me. I figure that I need to get some sleep too so I lay down with Dahlia. She rests her head on my arms and falls asleep. She sleeps like Katniss. So peaceful. It feels weird sleeping alone without someone right next to me. Without anyone to protect. I like having Dahlia next to me. I don't like it when she's out of my sight. I have been so focused about getting Katniss back that I haven't really played with Dahlia in a while. I know she doesn't understand that Katniss is being forced to marry Gale but she does know that her mommy isn't here.

I kiss her forehead lightly, being careful not to wake her up again and then drift off to sleep.

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't added Dahlia in a lot in the past chapters! I just didn't see the need or how to add her in! Review! And I will post chapter 14 tomorrow! Or maybe tonight, if I get it done! Let's hope! **

**-I kept the A/N short this time! Lol**


	14. Preparing for Wednesday

**HA! I did update again today! So in my opinion, this chapter doesn't really have a point but I felt like I needed it. Don't worry, things will pick up in chapter 15!**

* * *

Katniss's POV:

The weekend goes by fast, surprisingly and before you know it, it's 2 days before the wedding. Every day I miss Peeta and Dahlia even more. Gale and I have been putting together wedding details and we are almost done. We invited the Finnick and Annie, Prim and my mother, and Gale's family.

**A/N: Just to let you know, Gale's family didn't die in the bombing of district 12! **

Everyone we invited is coming except Prim and my Mother. I was surprised by this when they declined it. And they haven't told me why. I wonder if I will ever see them again. It doesn't really matter if they come to the wedding or not because, well, I'm not actually marrying him. When planning the wedding, I tried to pick options that were completely different than what Peeta and I had.

I remember our wedding and how it was interrupted by Snow and Coin. But even if they didn't come, Gale did not try to stop the wedding. Why? Did he have this plan that whole time?

My thoughts are interrupted when I feel Gale's lips connect with mine. I have no choice but to kiss him back. I truly hate it when he does this. It's nothing like the kisses Peeta gives me.

"Good morning," he says when we finally break free.

"Good morning," I say back. It's kind of hard to act like you love someone when you really hate them.

"Wow, 2 days till we get married," He says "We can finally be married and happy together." Yeah, sure, like that's ever going to happen. "So, I am going to be with Finnick most of the day to go over some wedding information. Why don't you spend the day with Annie?" He asks. I would love to spend the day with Annie rather than with him.

"Okay," I say while I get up to go to the bathroom. I take a shower and dress in a plain shirt and pants. Then I do my signature hair braid and walk out of the bathroom to find the room empty. That's when smell something burning from downstairs. I rush down to see where the smell is coming from and that's when I see Gale trying to make cheese buns. I walk into the kitchen to see the tray of cheese buns completely burnt.

"Sorry Katniss, I tried to make your favorite but I'm not that good of a cook." He says. Now I have to start acting. I reach up and kiss his cheek as a 'thank you for trying'

"Do you want to go to the bakery, around the corner?" He asks me and I nod my head. Gale goes upstairs to change and I get my coat and shoes on. When we are finally ready, we walk to the bakery and I get my cheese buns. As I eat my cheese buns, we walk to Annie and Finnick's house.

Annie answers the door and she welcomes us in. Finnick meets Gale in the living room and Annie and I set out to have some girl time.

**A/N: It's the next day in Peeta's POV. Just to clear things up, Katniss's POV in during Monday and Peeta's POV is during Tuesday! **

**Now back to the story...**

Peeta's POV:

I wake up to Dahlia's squeal and I see her next to me. She has been sleeping in my arms for the weekend. Since there is nothing to do till Tuesday- which is today-I have to spending my free time with Dahlia. We are going to District 4 tonight and I can finally have Katniss back tomorrow.

Today I am taking Dahlia to Prim and Katniss's Mother for her to stay while I'm in District 4. They had to decline the wedding invitation for it. I just hope Gale doesn't suspect anything.

I put Dahlia in her play pen and I get dressed in the bathroom. Then I grab a bag and start to pack her things. I write a note explaining everything that she needs and I stick it in the bag. Then I start to pack my things in a separate bag. Just fresh clothes and my train ticket to 4. Then I walk downstairs with Dahlia in my arms and her back on my shoulder. Haymitch is sleeping on the couch and the Capitol people are walking through the door. They sleep at Haymitch's house. There isn't enough room for them to sleep in my house so they go over to Haymitch's. I feed Dahlia some breakfast and then about 10:00 I go over to the Everdeen's house to drop off her.

Prim opens the door and when she seems me, a smile appears on her face. She knows about everything that's going on. Katniss once told me that she's very mature for her age and that we could tell her anything. And besides, she's like a little sister to me.

"Peeta!" she squeals.

"Hi Prim," I say and she ushers me into the house. I walk into the kitchen to see Mrs. Everdeen.

"Hello Peeta," she says soothingly.

"Hello Mrs. Everdeen, I'm just here to drop off Dahlia," I say and Prim takes that bag off my shoulder.

"Okay, Thank you," She says but continues. "Be careful," She tells me and hugs me.

"I will. I'm going to get Katniss back, don't you worry," I tell her and she nods her head. Then I turn my attention to Dahlia. "Bye- Bye Dahlia! I love you!" I tell her and I kiss her cheek. Then Prim takes her from my arms and I say my good byes. I walk back to my house to have lunch. I see that everyone else is ready to go to 4. So I bring my bag down and set it with everyone else'. I look at the computer to see the blinking light moving but it's not going very fast. Haymitch sees my confusion and answers the question in my head.

"She's with Annie. Gale, for some reason, is allowing Katniss to roam 4 with Annie. Somehow he seems to trust that she won't run off. And personally, I'm surprised she hasn't tried again yet." He says. I smile at this. I'm surprised too. Knowing Katniss, she would try every second to escape Gale. But she hasn't. I'm also surprised that she hasn't given up on the plan.

The rest of the afternoon goes by slowly. We just go over the plan again because no one can mess up. Finally it's time to leave. I pick up my bag and we all go to the train station. The train is 15 minutes late but it comes eventually. I board the train with one thought on my mind. _I'm coming, Katniss. _

* * *

**Peeta to the rescue! Finally! lol! Chapter 15 will be up soon! Hopefully tomorrow! (Depends on how many reviews I get ;) **


	15. The Plan Goes Wrong

**Hey! So thanks to lilmisstalksalot, I have this chapter done! I was really tired but she pushed me through it. Thanks gurl! :) **

**So I feel like I'm rushing the story but I don't know what to put! This chapter is going to have some action ;)**

**Just to answer some reveiws... So Just to clear things up, Gale and Katniss did NOT "coughs at awkwardness" 'do it' **

**Dahlia is about 1 year old**

**Annie and Finnick are already married**

**Okay now on to the story...**

* * *

Peeta's POV:

I pick a seat and drop my bag next to me. I figure that it's going to be a long day tomorrow so I try to drift to sleep. But it's kind of hard to do when you're about to rescue your wife. Eventually, I drift off to a peaceful sleep.

I wake up by Haymitch shaking my shoulders. I figure we're here and I look out my window, but we're not. Maybe we just stopped for gas. But why would Haymitch wake me up for that?

"The train broke down," Haymitch tells me. What? How can the train break down? No, this isn't happening!

"Wh- what?" I stutter. "Are we going to make it to 4 in time?" I ask and by the looks of Haymitch's face, it doesn't seem good.

"They can't get anyone to fix the train till the morning, and we're only half way," He says and I start to lose it. We have to get there before Katniss says 'I do' to Gale! "We just have to make the best of it. I already called Finnick and told him what's happened. He's going to meet us at the train station and take us right to the beach. The Capitol guards will meet us at Gale's house once he's gone," He says and I nod my head in response. I guess that's the best we can do. The question is, will it be enough? With that thought in my mind, I go back to sleep.

I wake up, happy to see that we are moving again. But unfortunately, it's 10:00. Two more hours till the wedding starts! I find Haymitch in another car and sit down next to him.

"How much longer?" I ask him.

"Little over 2 hours, we only started moving about half hour ago," Haymitch tells me and I'm disappointed. We may not make it in time. "But, I talked to the conductor and he says that he will do everything possible to get us there sooner. I just told him we had a wedding to attend." Wow, Haymitch and his ways.

I go back to my seat and thin about what Katniss is doing right now. She's probably getting ready for her wedding. Thinking that we'll never come. What if we're too late and she gets married to Gale?

I immediately push that though out of my mind. But then I realize that you can't get married if you're already married. Katniss would have to get a divorce and she didn't so even if she says 'I do,' it won't count. She'll still be married to me. I stare out the window, hoping to see a coastline soon.

About 2 hours later, we pull up into the station. Haymitch and I race out to find Finnick. As soon as I see the ocean green eyes, I know its Finnick. We run towards him and as soon as Finnick sees us, he guides us into his car and we are off to the wedding.

"Hey Peeta! Haymitch!" He says as we pull out from the station.

"Hey Finnick! Thanks for picking us up." I reply.

"No problem, Annie is covering for me. Everyone arrived early so Gale started the wedding early. The Capitol guards are waiting at Gale's house so I'll swing by there and tell them to follow us," Finnick says. They already started the wedding. How far did they get?

We get the Capitol guards to follow us and we are heading towards the beach.

Katniss's POV:

It's the day of the wedding and Annie comes to Gale's house to help me get ready and Finnick helps Gale over at his house.

Annie knows I'm not excited about this so we act like we're getting ready for a funeral. She helps me into my dress that we picked out and then she does my hair and makeup. Not as good as my prep team but it doesn't matter. I'm not actually getting married. I hope Peeta comes before we start.

I'm already to go so I have about a half hour to relax and talk with Annie. Instead, Finnick comes in and says that everyone is ready to go and Gale wants to start the wedding. I don't really care so I get up and walk out the door. Finnick gets in his car and drives off but in the opposite direction of the wedding. But I'm too nervous to even question it. It's only about a block away so Annie and I walk. When we get there, Annie gives me a reinsuring hug and dries the tear on my cheek. Then she goes to sit down. We don't have any bridesmaids or groomsmen or a flower girl so when I hear the music, I start to walk down the aisle that is made up of roses. There is no one to escort me so I walk alone. I see Gale smiling at me and I almost forget to put on the act. I blush, trying to convince everyone that this is the happiest day of my life. I meet gale by the preacher and he starts to read something off his book in his hands. I zone out for most of it and answer the questions when he asks me. Now comes the question I've been waiting for.

"Does anyone object to this marriage?" The preacher says and I expect Peeta to come but nothing. Silence. The preacher asks for the rings and Gale takes them out of his pocket.

Gale says I do and now it's my turn. If I say 'I do' then all that's left is to kiss and then I'm married to Gale.

"Will you, Katniss Everdeen," I hear him say but my worries tune out the rest of it. The preacher is finally done talking and it's my turn to say 'I do'. I look at Gale who is smiling like an idiot. That's because he _is_ an idiot. Now or never. I have to stick with the plan.

"I-" I try but I lose my voice. I take a deep breath and try it again. "I-" I start but I am interrupted by a familiar voice.

* * *

**Who's the familiar voice? Well that obvious! So its not much of a cliffhanger! lol**

**Please review and then I will post chapter 16!**


	16. Together Forever

**Hola! Sorry I didn't updat yesterday! I was soo busy and I wanted to make this chapter perfect. Since its kinda a dramatic part! lol I really like how this turned out. And without the help of my awsome friend, Lilmisstalksalot, who pushed me to start writing VERY late at night... or I should say VERY early in the morning to start writing this chapter.. This would not be up as early. Thanks gurl :) **

**CHAPTER 16! HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Peeta's POV:

We race to the beach and pull up the car in front of the beach house that's right behind the wedding. The guards start their formation but stay are only a few yards between the backyard of the house and the first row of chairs that has been set up. Haymitch and I walk up to the front door of the house to see a sign saying 'just married' on it. We walk in and the house is decorated for the wedding reception. I race to the back door and press my ear against it just in time to hear Gale say 'I do'. Then I hear the preacher talk and I prepare to make my move. It's time for Katniss to say the words and I fling open the door just as she says 'I'

"KATNISS!" I yell to her. She turns around and a look of relief floods her face. She starts to run to me but Gale catches her hand and pulls her into him. The guards take over and run out from behind the house and pry Gale from Katniss. Once she's free, she rushes down the aisle and I meet her into the middle.

She runs into my arms and I hold her tight. Her body racking with sobs. I will never lose her again. Never. Not this time. Never again.

I try to calm her down. Saying "it's alright, I'm here now" but every time I say it, she cries harder. Her head buried in my chest as I hold my wife. Mine wife. Not Gales.

"Shhh... Katniss I'm right here, everything's okay," I tell her again and this time she seems to calm down. "Look at me," I tell her while I bring her chin up to face mine. Our eyes meet for the first time in weeks. Her gray, beautiful eyes make me feel safe. I press my lips against hers and I try to bring her closer, only to realize that she's already close to me and cannot get any closer.

"I love you," I say when we finally break apart. Her eyes fill with tears and I wipe them gently with my hands. I pull her into another kiss and I feel tears slide down her cheek.

"I love you too" she says and I smile. Then she leans her head back on my chest and I hold her tightly, not planning to let go.

"Pe- Peeta" she chokes out following by more tears.

"Katniss" I reinsure her as I run my fingers through her hair which has now fallen out.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see the Capitol guards holding Gale captive, who has handcuffs on. Gale shoots a dirty look at me but I ignore it. The guards take him to the car to drive him to the Capitol where he will be held in prison for kidnapping and many other things that went on during his plan.

Eventually, we break apart and with my arm around Katniss, I guide her over where Finnick and Annie are.

"Thank you so much," I tell them.

"No problem," Finnick says coolly while smiling at Annie. Katniss looks so

confused. She's so cute when she's clueless. And I know she hates to be clueless so I tell her a about the plan and what went wrong.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She says to Annie and Finnick. I know she's upset that we didn't tell her about the plan so I try to calm her down… again.

"It was best that you didn't know. We could get your actual reaction," I say and she gives me a look and I have to smile. "Trust me, I tried to convince Haymitch to let Finnick and Annie tell you because I know how much you hate being the only one who doesn't know…" I trail off. I know that I have won her over when she takes a deep breath and climbs back into my arms.

We stick around for a while, finishing up and getting everything settled. The moment Katniss gets clothes to change in, she rush to the bathroom to get out of the dress. Around 7:30, we say our goodbyes and finally board a train to take us home.

We pick a seat near the back and sit down before the train starts moving.

Katniss rests her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her. _She's_ _here, I have her now_, I tell myself. I've missed her so much and now I can finally protect her.

"How's Dahlia?" she asks suddenly. I though she fell asleep.

"She misses her mommy," I tell her. "Your mother and Prim are watching her until we can pick her up in the morning." I say. That way it will just be Katniss and I tonight. I see her smile and I kiss her forehead.

We give into our hunger and order dinner on the train. Then finally, we arrive at District 12. It's not that far of a walk to our house so Katniss and I walk hand in hand to our house.

We reach the front door and I open it. We walk in and Katniss takes a deep breath. I press my lips to hers as I welcome her home.

"Your kisses are so much better than Gale's," she states with a smirk.

"Oh really, Catnip?" I reply back mimicking Gale's tone of voice. She laughs and walks upstairs to get changed and I rush to the kitchen to make her cheese buns. I made them ahead of time so all I do is pop them in the microwave and I put them on a plate just as Katniss walks back downstairs. She smiles at the treat and rushes into the kitchen to give me a kiss and eat the cheese buns.

I leave her to eat them while I go change. Then I brush my teeth and when I come out of the bathroom, I see this huge lump on the bed. I jump into bed and Katniss laughs. When we finally settle down, I wrap my arm around her and she rests her head on me. Finally I have someone sleeping next to me. I can protect her. Then we fall asleep together. Just like we always do.

Always.

* * *

**Always. Always review! SO I hope you liked this chapter because unfortunatly, this is the last one. Unless I can make a really short chapter with Katniss picking up Dahlia, and I can try to figure out something with Delly... if you want... just tell me in the reviews! Thanks! You guys are sooo great! If I dont make another chapter, than I will be starting another story... soon... when I think of an idea... idk. Well just tell me what you think if I should have a short chapter 17! :) **

**~GirlOnFire99**

**P.S. I'm sooo sad this story is over! (maybe)**


	17. Family Reunion

**Hey so here's a short little chapter I came up with just to end the story but there's a little suprise in the A/N: at the bottom! (Don't scroll down there now, read first!) **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Katniss's POV:

Finally. Back into Peeta's protecting arms. Back to the one I love. I finally feel safe with Peeta. Being with Gale so long made me forget how Peeta makes me feel this way. The way he runs his fingers through my hair, how he calms me down from my nightmares, how he's so good with words. Gale is nothing like that. His hands always got tangled in my hair, he never really calmed me down from nightmares, and he just sat there and let them pass. And Gale? Good with words? Nope I missed my Peeta and now I have him.

I open my eyes to be face to face with my boy with the bread. His dirty blonde hair, messy from sleeping. His ocean blue eyes under his eyelids. A thought rolls over me thinking he is so perfect. I truly don't deserve him, yet he loves me anyway.

I make a sudden move, and Peeta wakes up. He wraps his arms around me and I let him comfort me. Gale never did this and I miss having Peeta do this every morning. Our lips meet for one, long passionate kiss.

Then I get up and start to get ready so that I can go and pick Dahlia up. When I walk out of the bathroom, Peeta is all dressed and ready to go. We walk downstairs together and Peeta heads for the kitchen but I go to the door.

"What about breakfast?" He calls from the kitchen and I shake my head.

"I'm not hungry, I want to go see Dahlia," I tell him and he walks to my side opens the door for me. Then in hand in hand, we walk to my Prim and my mother's house. When I knock on the door, Prim answers and her face lights up.

"Katniss!" She squeals and runs into my open arms. I missed Prim so much and I forgot how much she's grown. "Peeta!" She exclaims as she hugs Peeta. "Follow me!" She says as she leads us into the house. And sitting in the living room, is my Dahlia. I pick her up and embrace her into a hug. Oh, my Dahlia, how I've missed you! Gale is gone! He can't harm her anymore! I feel Peeta's arms wrap around me and we fall into a family hug. Dahlia giggles at the sight of Peeta and me. "mama," she says and I pull her back into a hug. I've missed those words so much! Finally, I give Dahlia to Peeta and I go to thank my mother.

Once we've said our goodbyes, we head back home with one thought on my mind.

We are finally a family again.

* * *

**SUPRISE! I have decided to make an epiloge (as chapter 18)** **just a short chapter like a few years later! I will try to post it either tonight, or tomorrow!**

**A lot of you asked me to make a sequel to this but in my oppinion, I don't know where to go with it. Plus it would be a sequel to a sequel and that doesn't sound right... AND because of that, Gale will not be ploting his revenge because that would lead up to a sequel and I'm not having one. But thanks for the ideas!**


	18. Epilogue

**Hey guys! So the epilogue is up and I hope you enjoy it!**

**A few things to tell you guys...**

**So I was recently convinced by a friend that I can have a sequel to a sequel. But I just didn't know what to do! But then I got an idea that involves a sequel AND Gale getting his revenge! LIGHT BULB! haha! So now that I have an idea, there WILL be a sequel and Gale will have his revenge!**

**Enjoy the last chapter of Another Mellark! :)**

* * *

12 years later

"Now pull the arrow back," I tell my daughter. I am teaching her archery. Once she found out about me and my bow, she begged me to teach her. Every late afternoon, we come to the meadow or what Dahlia likes to call "The special place" and I give her a lesson on archery. Having the bow in my hands again, reminds me too much of the Hunger Games but I push through my feelings. Dahlia doesn't know about them yet. She doesn't even know they existed. Yet. There will be a time when Peeta and I will have to tell her what her parents have been through.

Dahlia has grown up so fast and she has turned into the most beautiful daughter I could ever ask for. Her hair is exactly like mine and she puts it in the braid, I've taught her every morning. Her ocean blue eyes look exactly like Peeta's.

Peeta works back at the bakery. He's still the same. My boy with the bread. He always comforts me at night. Protects me and Dahlia from everything. Even though that there is nothing out there to protect from. Although Gale was released from prison 4 years ago. He was in the Capitol prison for 8 years. I worry sometimes that he might try to revenge or something but Peeta ensures me that Gale won't harm our family anymore and I know that. From what I've heard, he's got some fancy job in the Capitol. As long as he stays away from district 12, I don't care.

The snap of the arrow piercing a tree breaks my thoughts. "Good job Dahlia! I'm so proud of you!" I tell her as I embrace her into a hug.

"Thanks! That felt good!" She says and I smile at her. She's becoming a miniature me… then I think about that. Let's hope she doesn't become _anything_ like me. "Can we go home now? I'm kind of hungry for dinner," She says. I haven't notice that we have been practicing for 3 hours already.

"Sure, I'm hungry too!" I say and we walk back to the house together. When we walk into the house, Dahlia and I both know that Peeta's home by the smell from the kitchen.

"Hi Daddy!" She exclaims as she hugs her father. Peeta, who is all covered in flour still, hugs her back with a smile.

"Hey Dahlia!" He says with excitement. Then he turns to me. "Hi sweetheart," He says and his lips meet mine for one, short kiss. "Dinner's almost ready so go wash up," Peeta says to Dahlia. She runs upstairs to wash her hands and I help set dinner on the table.

Dinner is really nice. Dahlia talks about everything she did today, which is a lot. Peeta tells her stories what happened at the bakery.

After dinner, Dahlia goes to change into our PJs while Peeta and I sit down and watch the TV. We turn it on to see the Capitol news.

"Breaking News as President Paylor died of a sudden heart attack last week, the votes are in for the new president of Panem." They announce.

I turn to Peeta. "Paylor died last week?" I ask him.

"I guess so," he says and we turn our attention back onto the TV.

"Our New President of Panem is….. Gale Hawthorn," He says. I freeze in terror. How could this happen. Peeta pulls me closer and we just look at each other for a while. Then the camera changes to Gale on live TV with reporters asking questions.

"Mr. Hawthorn, how do you feel about being president?" One of them asks.

"I believe that I will make Panem a better place," He says. _Yeah, sure_, I think.

"And how will you do that?" Says another reporter. Gale looks right into the camera and says something terrifying.

"The Hunger Games will resume."

* * *

**And that's how Gale will have his revenge! I'm excited to start this new story/sequel! I will have it up soon! Please review! And THANK YOU for following my story through to the end. I REALLY couldn't have done this without you!**

**Well that's it for this story! I will add "Chapter 19" as and A/N to let you know that my sequel/new story is up! :)**

**Thanks!**

**~GirlOnFire99**


	19. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry, but this isn't a chapter! BUT this note is just to inform you that the sequel is up and is called "MockingJay's Daghter"**

**Enjoy!**

**And thanks EVERYONE for reading, reviewing, favorteing, allerting, and all of the above! THANKS!**

**Now go read MockingJay's Daughter! haha**

**~GirlOnFire99 :)**


End file.
